The Song Forgotten
by Kappy
Summary: Garnet can't remember their song...
1. Chapter One

A/N: This story is all done, and I'll post up a new chapter every day if people like it! Enjoy!  
  
  
The Song Forgotten  
  
  
"Gramma!" cried the little toddler as she raced towards the old woman.  
  
"Bella," said the old woman calmly.  
  
The toddler jumped into the old woman's waiting arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh, dearest grandchild, how are you?" asked the old woman.  
  
"I'm fine! And so are mommy and daddy, they left me here for a vacation, ya know!" said Bella excitedly.  
  
"Yes, dear, I know. So are we gunna have fun?" asked the old woman.  
  
"I hope so!" cried the little girl, climbing down from her grandmother.  
  
Bella grabbed the lady's hand and they both ran towards the castle behind them.  
  
"Queen Garnet, you know you shouldn't be running like that!" cried a passing guard.  
  
The old woman laughed, "How could I not run? It's so much fun!" cried the woman, and she and Bella ran even faster.  
  
"Gramma, where's Steiner?" asked Bella as the two slowed down.  
  
"Why, I do believe he is eating his lunch by now. Would you like to go see him?" asked Garnet.  
  
"Oh, ya!" said Bella, clapping her hands.  
  
Bella and Garnet then went past the corridor and reached a great hall. They went through a door on the right. And then, Garnet opened one wide, oak door and there he was.  
  
"Uncle Steiner!" cried Bella as she raced to the old man with open arms.  
  
Garnet smiled, standing by the doorway. The old man's hands shook as they waited for her granddaughter. Steiner was sitting in his wheelchair, his armor gleaming. Steiner always had the same set of armor and she had yet to see him without it. At least he kept it well, always shining within the sun's light.  
  
"Little Ballerina! I haven't seen you in quite some time! How are you?" asked Steiner's hoarse, yet firm voice.  
  
"Oh Uncle, I'm great! Mommy and Daddy went to Bermecia for a vacation and they said that I'm going to have fun here!" said the small child.  
  
"Well, that's wonderful! Planning on having any adventures with me and Gramma here?" asked Steiner leaning closer.  
  
"Oh, ya! That would be...be…" stuttered Bella, who couldn't think of a word to say.  
  
"Boring? Horrible? Stinky?" laughed Garnet.  
  
"No!" giggled Bella, "I think it would be fun!"  
  
"Oh, well, then we shall go on a trip to the infamous Bahamut Caves in the farthest reaches of the castle," said Steiner making a deep, serious voice.  
  
"Oh, can't we go now?" whined Bella.  
  
"Oh, dear me, no, Bella! It is far to late to go exploring now, young lady!" said Garnet, "Now, how about some lunch?"  
  
"You two may eat with me if you like," suggested Steiner.  
  
"OK, then, I'll get us some sandwiches," said Garnet and she hurriedly left to feed her small grandchild.  
  
***  
  
"Now, Bella, if you need anything, I'll be in the next room tonight so just call if you do," said the old woman, tucking Bella to sleep.  
  
"Gramma?" asked Bella innocently.  
  
"Yes, dear?" asked Garnet, pulling the blanket up to the little girl's neck.  
  
"I love you," said Bella. She then leaned up and lightly kissed the grandmother's wrinkled, yet soft cheek.  
  
"I love you too," said the grandmother, hugging Bella into a tight hug. "Now go to sleep so we can go to those caves tomorrow, OK?"  
  
"All right!" said Bella enthusiastically.  
  
Queen Garnet then got up from Bell's bed and walked towards the door connecting her and Bella's rooms together.  
  
"Good night, love," said Garnet.  
  
"Good night, Gramma," said Bell sleepily.  
  
Garnet then closed the door. She sighed from the long day she had with her grandchild. Garnet walked towards her bed. She sat down, happy to be off her feet.  
  
"That Bella is really something," said Garnet.  
  
She looked to the framed picture that was sitting on her nightstand. She subconsciously picked the frame up and traced the outlines of the person within the picture. A single tear rolled down her face. Garnet then put on the face of deep thought. Then, she slammed the picture down in rage.  
  
"Why can't I remember?!" asked Garnet to herself.  
  
Garnet then pulled the blankets off of the bed and slide inside. She brought the covers back upon her body and reached out, cupping the candle light behind it, and blew out the candle.  
  
Before Garnet went into her fitful slumber, she whispered, "I miss you, Zidane."  



	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry this is so sad! Here's Chapter Two as promised! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Sarah…"  
  
"Sarah…"  
  
"Sarah!"  
  
Garnet sat up in her bed. Her breathing ragged, she looked at her surroundings. The walls of the small room looked of mud and simple furniture scattered the room. Garnet's eyes then fell upon a woman sitting beside her bed.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you woke up, sleepyhead," said the woman. The woman bent down and hugged Garnet tightly.  
  
Garnet looked at the woman in awe. She some how knew this woman. Black, wavy hair that fell to her shoulders. A lean horn jutted from the woman's forehead. Cool, auburn eyes stared back at Garnet worriedly.  
  
"Sarah, are you feeling will?" asked the woman.  
  
"I-" started Garnet. But she stopped abruptly. Her voice was different! It sounded as if she was…only five years old.  
  
"Mo-mother?" asked Garnet.  
  
"Yes, dear, what is it?" asked the woman soothingly.  
  
"Mother!" cried Garnet, clasping her tiny arms around the beautiful woman.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" asked the woman sadly, hearing Garnet's quiet sobs.  
  
"I-I'm just so glad to see you, mommy!" said Garnet, enjoying the word mommy towards this woman.  
  
"Well, then! I'm glad to see you too, Sarah!" said the woman. She then picked Garnet up off of the tiny bed and carried her to another room. The faint smell of bacon wafted through the room as Garnet breathed in deeply. The woman put Garnet into a small chair and hurried towards a stove across the room.  
  
Garnet looked down at herself for the first time since her rest. She was wearing a deep red jump suit, and the pant legs pushed out, showing blue tights. The outfit looked remarkably similar to Eiko's garments, when Eiko was six years old. Garnet brought her hands to her face. They were so small and delicate! Garnet's legs hung down, not quite touching the floor yet. And then, upon putting her hands on her forehead, she felt the protruding horn that Eiko had when she was a little girl. She really was five years old!  
  
The sound of pan banging against the shelves startled Garnet. She looked towards her mother. The tie of an apron could be seen behind the woman as she bent forward over the shelves fixing food. The woman had a slender body but Garnet could tell she was very strong.  
  
Garnet's mother turned around holding two plates.  
  
"Ah, my little Sarah, you must be quite hungry! Here you are!" said the woman putting a plate in front of Garnet. Two little slices of bacon and one egg lay on the plate. Garnet's mother went back to the counter and placed a glass of orange juice in front of Garnet. Garnet's mother sat beside her in a simple chair and began to eat her eggs.  
  
Garnet watched as her mother delicately broke off a piece of bacon and began to chew.  
  
Without looking up, Garnet's mother said, "Oh you silly girl. Eat your breakfast and stop staring; it isn't polite!"  
  
Garnet quickly looked down at her plate and began to eat her eggs.  
  
Breakfast was soon interrupted as a tall man with brown messy hair entered through the open doorway.  
  
"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Julia, but the village is having a meeting at the Wall of Sacred Beasts," said the man.  
  
"I'll be right there, Bandi," said Garnet's mother. The woman picked Garnet out of her chair and walked up to the man at the doorway.  
  
"I'm going to drop Sarah off at Nell's," said the woman, "I'll meet you there."  
  
"I'll be waiting," said Bandi, letting Julia pass him.  
  
"Julia?" asked Garnet.  
  
"Hmm, dear? You've never called me by my first name before," said Julia bewildered.  
  
Julia carried Garnet past many mud houses. The area seemed deserted except for one open doorway that had many screams protruding from it.  
  
Julia and Garnet passed through the doorway and Garnet saw where the screams were coming from. Many small children lay on the floor and seven year olds were chasing each other through the doors within the home.  
  
"Julia! The meeting has all ready begun! Please, give Sarah to me and be on your way!" cried an old, fat woman walking through a doorway, drying her hands off with her apron. She also had a horn upon her forehead but it was much longer than Garnet's.  
  
"I know! Thank you for taking Sarah," said Julia, starting to hand Garnet to Nell.  
  
Garnet realized then that she was being taken away from her mother. Garnet started to hold on tight to Julia and wouldn't let go.  
  
"C'mon, honey! Mommy will be back in a little while!" said Julia. Finally, Julia pried Garnet's fingers off of her and gave her to Nell.  
  
"Mommy!" cried Garnet, tears in her eyes, her arms stretched out as far as they would go.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Julia, kissing Garnet on the cheek.  
  
Garnet watched her mother leave the room and she began to cry. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hiya! I hope everyone had a nice Independence Day! Anyway, here's the next part! Sorry it's so short...anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
After Garnet calmed down, Nell let Garnet down on the floor.  
  
"Now dear, why don't you play with your friends, hmm? It will make you feel better," said Nell scooting Garnet towards two boys and a girl.  
  
The boys and girl raised their hands to Garnet and waited.  
  
When Garnet didn't do anything, the girl said, "What's the matter? Don't you remember our secret handshake anymore?"  
  
Garnet, not knowing what to do, just put her hand out too.  
  
The boys and girl clapped Garnet's hand at once and they shouted, "The Secret Agents are now in force!"  
  
"So, Ben, what report do you have for us today?" asked the girl.  
  
Ben cleared his throat, "Rob and I have found nothing of interest."  
  
"You say that everyday, I don't even know why I ask any more," said the girl.  
  
Garnet giggled. 'So these were my childhood friends. I sure knew how to pick a crowd,' thought Garnet.  
  
"So, Sarah…what about you?" asked the girl.  
  
Garnet looked down at her shoes. "I didn't really find anything of interest either."  
  
'Boy, was that a lie,' thought Garnet.  
  
"Oh! And you are the one that usually has some good reports too," whined the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Garnet.  
  
"It's OK. So, what should we do today?" asked the girl.  
  
"You pick, May, we're all outa ideas," said Rob.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, what is this meeting about?" asked Garnet.  
  
May looked at Garnet as though she were crazy.  
  
"Hasn't your mom told you anything? Some big mean guy is after our village and we're gunna kick his butt!" said May, raising her fist into the air.  
  
"May! I don't want to hear you say such language again!" cried Nell from the other room.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Nell!" said May. May put a hand in front of her mouth leaning towards Garnet, May whispered, "I swear, she has hearing like an oglop!"  
  
"I heard that!" cried Nell from the other room.  
  
"So…anyway, what should we play today?" asked Ben.  
  
"I suggest we play, 'That Big Mean Guy and We, the village, Beat Him Up!' Sounds fun?" asked May.  
  
"Sure does!" said Rob.  
  
"Duh…I'm duh stupid guy who thinks he can take over Madain Sari. Duh…" said Ben, crossing his eyes.  
  
  
  
After half an hour of playing, Nell gave the group some sandwiches and juice and told them to get ready to go. When the parents started to arrive, Garnet waited anxiously for Julia.  
  
"Mommy!" cried Garnet when she saw the tall, beautiful woman walk through the doorway.  
  
"Hi, Sarah! Did you miss me?" asked Julia as she picked up Garnet into her arms.  
  
"Lots! How was the meeting?" asked Garnet.  
  
"Pretty boring stuff, you wouldn't want to hear about it," said Julia. But Garnet could detect a sense of worry in Julia's voice.  
  
"OK…" said Garnet, she knew what was coming. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hi! This is the second to last chapter! Hurray! Anyway, please read and review! Enjoy! Kappy~  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Julia carried Garnet back to the home. The air was becoming humid and Garnet was becoming worried.  
  
"Mommy, I'm scared," said Garnet, holding tightly to Julia's shoulders.  
  
"Sarah, it's OK. Nothing's wrong," said Julia trying to comfort the child. "I think you need a nap."  
  
Julia took Garnet to the back room and laid her down on the soft material. Julia smoothed Garnet's hair from in her face and saw tears.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Julia, concerned.  
  
"Something's wrong!" said Garnet. 'Why couldn't I warn my mother? What's keeping me from doing it?!' though Garnet.  
  
"Hush, dear. Everything's all right," said Julia.  
  
Then she started to sing.  
  
It was a haunting melody, but it calmed Garnet's nerves.  
  
'It was the song that belonged to Zidane and myself', Garnet remembered. 'I remember…'  
  
Everything then slowly swirled to darkness as Garnet fell asleep.  
***  
  
Screaming.  
  
Garnet opened her eyes and sat straight up. She looked around at her surroundings and found the same mud walls.  
  
"Mommy?" asked Garnet shakily.  
  
Running steps could be heard behind the closed door to Garnet's room. Suddenly, Julia came rushing through the door.  
  
"Sarah! Get up now, we're leaving!" screamed Julia, hurrying over to Garnet's bed.  
  
"Mommy?!" asked Garnet. She reached up for Julia to pick her up. Julia grabbed Garnet's torso and ran for the door.  
  
"Mommy, where are we going?" asked Garnet as Julia rushed to a wall and flung two coats over her other shoulder.  
  
"We're going to a little trip, honey. Everything's OK," said Julia, putting the coat onto Garnet.  
  
"I'm scared," said Garnet, "I don't want to leave."  
  
"We have to," said Julia, flinging the other coat over herself. She picked up Garnet again and ran out of the open front doorway.  
  
Garnet looked around as Julia hurried to the waterfront. Many families were trying to leave also. Garnet watched as people flung possessions from their windows, hoping to save just a little of their existence. Children were crying everywhere. Mothers and fathers were looking for their lost family members.  
  
That's when Garnet looked into the sky. The sky looked as if it were on fire.  
  
Julia ran as fast as she could to a little boat that was bobbing back and forth in the rapid waters. Julia sat Garnet on a bench in the boat as she pushed the boat further from the bank. Julia went into the water as far as she could, using up as much strength as she could use. Julia then jumped into the boat and sat next to the mast.  
  
As the boat floated farther away from the shore, Julia grabbed a hold on the tiller and directed the boat towards the ocean.  
  
The wind was starting to build up and the boat turned in circles. The waves were becoming harsher and Garnet and Julia jerked back and forth in the tiny vessel.  
  
Garnet looked up towards the sky once more. The clouds separated and there, in the dark sky, was an eye. It opened showing a blood red iris. Tornados hurtled towards the town and a blazing fire spread throughout it. Sparks flew themselves into the air.  
  
That's when the screaming stopped.  
  
"No!" cried Julia.  
  
Garnet looked back at her mother. Julia was covering her mouth trying to hide her sobs. But her eyes showed through the dark and rain. Her brown, calm eyes bled with tears.  
  
"Mommy!" screamed Garnet as thunder and lightening crashed.  
  
"It's gone," said Julia barely above a whisper.  
  
Another jerk and Garnet grasped Julia. The waves were becoming violent.  
  
"Sarah, it's OK," screamed Julia as she held the side of the boat.  
  
"I'm scared, Mommy. I don't want you to leave," said Garnet through the tears.  
  
"I'm not leaving, Sarah. I'll never leave you," said Julia.  
  
Julia hugged Garnet as the storm guided them.  
  
"I love you, Sarah," said Julia as she covered Garnet from the rain.  
  
"I love you, Mommy," said Garnet sobbing from the pain.  
  
Garnet could feel an incline in the boat and held fast to the bench.  
  
As the tiny vessel fell towards the ocean once more, Garnet could feel Julia being ripped away.  
  
"Mother?!" screamed Garnet as loud as she could.  
  
Garnet searched the boat in hope of finding Julia. Nothing was there. Garnet looked on the side of the boat, searching the dark waters for her mother.  
  
"Mommy!" cried Garnet.  
  
Garnet couldn't take it any more. She sobbed and let the tears flew down her face, mixing with the rain. Garnet crawled under the bench and wept.  
  
In her mind, she could see her mother singing to her. Garnet listened to the song, letting sleep finally take her.  



	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Hello! Hi, and thank you for the people who have reviewed thus far. Here it is, the follow up to that sad, sad chapter four. Lol, anyway, this is the end, so please review! Enjoy! Kappy~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
"Gramma!" cried an innocent voice.  
  
Garnet slowly opened her old eyes. She sat up and looked at the bouncing girl beside her.  
  
"Hello, Bella. Would you like some breakfast now?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
It had been quite a week for Bella and Garnet alike. They and Steiner all went down to the Bahamut Caves and had many adventures.  
  
It was over too soon. Bella returned to her parents and they went back home in Lindblum.  
  
After Bella left, Garnet decided to go on a vacation herself.  
  
  
Garnet looked at the worn paintings on the mud wall. They were beautiful.  
  
Garnet sighed as she traced the drawing with her finger.  
  
And Garnet began to sing.  
  
  
The End  



End file.
